Eyes From Across The Room
by americantvobsessed
Summary: AU Story. Meredith and Derek have both been stood up, they immediately connect and agree to have drinks together. This story will follow their journey of discovering each other and the rollercoaster life we all love. Will contain mature language, fluff and a little angst to keep you wanting more.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy!**

**This is my first ever fanfic and it's an AU story about MerDer when they meet for the first time after being stood up by both of their dates. Enjoy J**

It was a breezy night in Seattle, Meredith had just finished getting ready and was heading out to meet a blind date that she had met online. She had just moved to Seattle and thought it may be fun to meet someone new. She wore a sleek black dress that complimented her figure well and had just washed her hair with a new lavender shampoo she bought at a drugstore. She stood outside Alexandro's Italian Restaurant and braced herself for the night she had ahead.

''You will be fine Meredith, you can do this'' She said to reassure herself. This wasn't something she would usually do. Not Meredith-like at all. As she ventured inside she sat in the waiting area, the restaurant was very busy.

''_Must be a nice place to be this busy'' She thought to herself._

When a waiter did ask her for her name he took her to a table by the window for two. She waited patiently for her date to arrive, an hour had passed but no one had shown. She felt humiliated inside, rage bubbled in the pit of her stomach, how could she have been so stupid. As she bent down to pick her bag up off of the floor her eyes locked with a gorgeous set of blue eyes that gazed into hers. A man with the most perfect, thick black curly hair was looking straight at her. His facial expression told it all. He thought she was amazing, the most perfect woman he had ever seen. Meredith could feel butterflies in her stomach, why did she feel this way? She didn't even know this guy. _''Snap out of it Mer''. _She stood up and pushed in her chair. He was sitting just a few tables away from her, she felt like a wave of electricity was passing through her body as this outrageously handsome man made his way over to her.

''Excuse me, but um… do you have a date for tonight?'' This mysterious and perfect man asked.

''Um… no actually. I was stood up'' She replied

''What kind of idiot decides to stand up a beautiful woman like yourself?''. Meredith blushed at his compliment, she was trying to stay calm.

''That's nice of you to say so, but I better be on my way''.

''Please, I was supposed to meet someone too but they were a no show, let me buy you a drink?''.

''I should be getting home I need to get up early tomorrow, don't want to be late for my first day of work''. Deep inside Meredith wished she didn't have work in the morning so that she would be able to stay with him.

''Come on, I'm new to the city… one drink?''

''Fine but if I am late tomorrow it's on you!'' she smirked then made her way out of the restaurant.

They walked into Emerald City Bar which was just a few blocks down.

''Double scotch single malt please. What would you like to drink? ''. He gestured towards Meredith/

''Tequila please'' Meredith decided.

''So do you have a name?'' He asked as he sipped on his drink.

''Meredith Grey. How about you?''.

''That's a pretty name, and it's Derek Shepherd'' he answered.

''Nice to meet you Derek''.

''The pleasure is all mine Meredith…''.

They had been at the bar for about an hour now, conversation was flowing easily and he could not help but just stare at her. She was majestic. The way she laughed was so infectious, she had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen and the smell of her hair… wow! He had never smelt anything so fresh and comforting; every time she moved her head from side to side the smell sent him into some sort of trans.

Meredith noticed the way Derek was looking at her, he was completely gorgeous and she wondered why someone hadn't already taken him off the market.

''So what brings you to Seattle, Derek?''. she asked in hope of learning something more about him.

''Well, I've always admired the city, I think it's beautiful. Oh and I really love ferry boats. I lived in New York all of my life surrounded my huge family and I felt it was time I went some place for myself''.

''Oh well I'd be more than happy to give you a tour since I've lived here for most of my life''. she said this with a cheeky grin on her face, was she really flirting with this guy already?.

''I'd like that very much Meredith''. He had to try and contain the smile on his face.

For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes, they were completely infatuated with each other already. The noise of Meredith's phone interrupted them; it was a text from her sister Lexie.

''Oh Derek I didn't even realise the time, I really should be getting home for work tomorrow''. She really didn't want this night to end.

''Okay, I can walk you out and get you into a cab if you would like?''. He was praying she would say yes, he needed to see more of her.

''Um, if you don't mind? That would be nice''.

''Of course''.

''I guess this is goodbye then?'' The more she looked at him the harder it was to leave.

''I guess it is''.

Derek held the cab door open for her; just before she climbed into the cab he pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. She was pleasantly surprised by his actions. She decided to turn her head to face his completely, she leaned in and kissed his lips, it was slow but gentle. No tongue but this felt more meaningful. As her lips glided off of his, the butterfly sensation in her stomach returned.

''Goodnight, Derek''. She placed a piece of paper with her number on it just before she got into the cab completely,

''Goodnight, Meredith''.

He was completely mesmerised by her, she was utterly perfect in every way possible. As the cab drove away he looked down at the piece of paper in his hands and smiled as he read her number. It wouldn't be long before he called and requested his tour.

**Well, that's chapter 1 over! I hope you enjoyed it and I would really appreciate it if you could leave me comments on how you liked it or ways in which I could improve. I will be updating the 2****nd**** chapter as soon as I'm finished with it. **


End file.
